


Dusk

by Jader_Se7en



Series: 心灵战争InsideWars [3]
Category: InsiderWars/心灵战争
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jader_Se7en/pseuds/Jader_Se7en





	Dusk

“白鸦同学，到我办公室来一下。”  
下课铃响了，讲台上的男人收拾了文件，夹在胳膊下走出教室门。临走之前突然回头朝着教室的角落说了一句。  
正在打游戏的白鸦愣了一下，“哦……好的。”  
难道是打游戏被发现了？虽然曾经被批评过，但是他的成绩一直处于上游，各科老师无话可说，也都不再管他。何况这科老师一直对他宠爱有加，不至于因为这点小事而找他麻烦。还是说上次的小测验出问题了？白鸦的脑内开始排查所有的可能性。  
“惨啊白鸦，放学还被留下来。”前桌的男生背起书包拍拍他的肩膀，“我们就先溜了。”  
“嗯。”他突然想起这男生是篮球社的，“帮我给堂说一声不用等我。”  
“好嘞。”男孩们三三两两地出去了。白鸦收拾了书包，向办公室走去。

办公室里没有其他人，一摞卷子摆在老师的桌子上。白鸦眯着眼睛看了一下，果然是小测验。  
他关上门走向办公桌。“老师。”  
“来了啊。”男人从卷子中上抽出一张递给他，点了根烟走到窗边，“自己看吧。”  
是他的卷子。并不算低分——只是和堂和黑花那几个笨蛋比而言，这确实低于白鸦的正常水准。他把卷子翻过来，白纸黑字的字面上被勾上了好几个刺眼的红圈，都是些低级错误。从下笔的力度和差点划破纸面的笔痕可以看出老师的心情很不好。他想起来考试的时候因为太疲倦似乎睡着了，最后马马虎虎地填了点字了事。  
“我之前不在乎你打游戏，毕竟你的成绩具有很强的说服力。可我没想到你竟然是这个样子。”  
他正想解释，男人的身躯却突然抵住他的后背让白鸦无处可逃，手机递到了他面前。“告诉我，你在做什么？”  
白鸦惊恐地睁大了眼睛，那是上一次他输给诡诈师后被迫带着跳蛋打游戏的直播录屏。面色潮红的自己拼命忍耐着发出浪荡的呻吟，那时候诡诈师正套弄着他下面打算把他逼到极限。  
“也只有不懂事的小孩子才会觉得那是紧张。”男人俯下身子在白鸦的耳边低语，“但你瞒不过久经人事的大人啊。”  
“我……”白鸦手足无措地想为自己辩护，却发现自己根本编不出好的理由。  
“男朋友？”老师轻轻问，呼出的热气喷在他耳后弄得他浑身发软。  
“不是……”那场意外结束后诡诈师就消失了，所以他们只是炮友。  
“那更有趣了。”视频播放结束，男人把手机揣进兜里，“游戏直播突然结束，还有你突然的请假，要解释吗？”  
“……没有。”暴露了，得出结论的白鸦背后全是冷汗。  
男人对他顺从的反应很满意。“尖子生直播被操——”他在“操”上加了重音，“你，不想被人知道吧？”  
威胁。白鸦心里已经把打了炮就跑的诡诈师戳出了一万个窟窿。他万般不情愿地点了点头。  
“转过来。”对方命令。  
白鸦转过身去，对上男人扫视自己全身的玩味眼神。  
常年握粉笔的手指抚上少年细嫩的皮肤，男人食指老茧摩擦过脸颊疼得白鸦皱了皱眉。“不想视频被传播出去，你知道要怎么做吧。”他的眼睛瞟了下下半身。  
“你！”意识到对方心怀不轨的白鸦愤怒地抬头盯向他。  
男人对少年的火气不以为然，笑着朝他挥了挥手里的手机，意思是你自己看着办。  
白鸦手紧握成拳头随时想揍上去，但男人只是胸有成竹站在那里，完全不躲避少年的敌意。  
“我没打算强迫，你仍然有选择权。”对方指了指门口，“但是接下来会发生什么我就不管了。”  
“伪君子。”他这样说着，死死咬住下唇，跪了下去。  
“懂事的乖孩子。”那人满意地摸了摸男孩柔软的发丝。  
指尖触碰到金属的皮带扣时凉意到达了心底，他能从紧绷的西裤中看到骇人的弧度。白鸦颤抖着抽开皮带，拉下内裤，倒吸一口凉气——他都不太确定自己吞不吞得下去。  
他和诡诈师不常做这种事情。诡诈师更喜欢把他按在床上用各种花招让他，折磨他能够给共生体带来双倍的快感。像这样单方面的施虐享受只能让他感到反胃。  
“很生涩啊。”性器渐渐没入口中，感受到柔软的舌头擦过前端，男人挑了下眉毛，掐着白鸦的下巴迫使他抬起头，看见少年眼里的不甘。  
“不怎么做这种事情吗……”男人侧身拖过带滑轮的办公椅，坐了下来，“让老师好好教你。”  
下降的高度让白鸦不用再辛苦地仰头照顾高翘起的巨物，他才得以再吞的深入一些。粗长的硬物刺着他的喉咙让他想吐。性器在口中又胀大了一圈，他不得不想办法缓解脸部肌肉被撑久后的酸痛。  
“用舌头……舔那里……”感受到少年乖乖照做，对方的语句里带着逐渐兴奋的声调，“你在这种事情上很有天赋啊，尖子生。”  
从俯视的角度只能看见胯下努力耸动的脑袋和红得滴血的耳尖，还有微微夹紧的双腿。男人  
弯下腰，大手抚上被牛仔裤包裹的臀部。  
被男人突然的动作吓到的白鸦下意识地一挺身想避开，脑袋却被按住了。他唔唔地抗议着，然而男人的手直接滑进两腿之间，在大腿根部上下游移。敏感处被捉住的白鸦浑身绷紧，因为看不到背后而导致腿上的动作更加清晰可感。男人的手隔着布料轻轻顶弄着后穴入口，意识到对方目的的白鸦面色煞白。他以为满足了对方的要求就能被放过，却高估了对方作为人师的道德标准。  
中指勾勒过臀缝，尾椎骨处的皮肤与老茧相接触，裤子被扯下，少年苍白的肌肤暴露在空气中。被年长者的视线扫射着本应感到羞耻，却只让他身下的反应更加明显。  
白鸦的手悄悄向下摸去，却被轻松地拍开了。  
发现了男孩小动作的中年人发出了低沉的笑声，和颜悦色的假面被撕破，刚才温柔地抚摸着头顶的手用力一推，直接将身下的巨物全部塞进去。  
“唔！”粗大的性器直直抵着喉咙深处，白鸦拼命地挣扎。  
“给别人口自己却有感觉了，真是淫荡。”男人毫不留情地顶弄着他的口腔，“如果你每天放学后愿意过来，我可以一直给你的卷子满分，你玩什么游戏都不会有人管的。”  
他拼命摇头，舌头上粘稠的腥味液体让白鸦意识到对方即将射出，他抬头想退出来。  
“吞下去。”男人残酷地下达命令。  
不，他的心里尖叫着。眼泪都已经在眼眶边打转，然而头被强行扣住无法逃脱。口腔里的柱体跳动几下，浓稠的白液涌向他的喉咙深处。直到看着少年的喉结动了动，男人才放开手。  
“咳、咳……”终于得到解脱的白鸦一只手撑在地上，另一只手努力锤着胸口想用力把喉咙里残留的精液咳出来。  
“说起来你可能不知道，我算是你的粉丝。”白鸦转过头去，刚才残忍的恶魔此时又换回了讲台上的面具。“我有你的所有视频和录播，我猜测过你的外貌，听着你的声音撸管，想象过你在我身下浪叫的模样。”男人一步步向他走来。“而那一期是你第一次用摄像头，我都被惊到了——”  
“‘怪盗’，我的性幻想对象，竟然是我的学生。那一瞬间我不得不强行压住自己的欲念，我提醒自己维持住最后的底线。”他扯出一个难看的笑容，“我戴上耳机决定放弃这些龌龊的事情，然而你接下来的表现远远超出我的预料——”  
“发现问题的绝对不止我一个人。你的呼吸和脸色决不是普通的紧张就能导致的，还有那些低级的失误，就和你的卷子一模一样漏洞百出。只要懂点事情，都会知道那是什么。”男人蹲下身子看着坐在地上快要失去语言能力的白鸦，“你小瞧了你的粉丝团，‘怪盗’。想上你的人可不止我一个。然而只有我知道你在哪里。”  
“敢在直播里做那种事情，”他上前抱起瘫软的少年，“被暴露的紧张感会让你更爽吧。”  
“不要……”看着对方走去的方向，白鸦惊慌地抓住了男人的衣领。  
“我可是在满足你啊。”男人这么说着，将白鸦的裤子彻底扯了下来，把他翻过去抵在窗边，强迫他在高处俯瞰着整个校园。  
“社团活动的时间还没结束，学校里还有不少人呢。”男人状似不经意地说道，满意地看见白鸦收紧的肩膀，“这个位置，谁抬头都会看见的。”  
手绕到身前解开运动服的拉链，男人品味着少年精瘦的胸膛。衣服向上捞起，赤裸的皮肤贴在玻璃上的冰凉感让白鸦打了个冷颤。老茧恶意摩擦着硬挺的乳头，他知道自己的身体已经进入了状态。和诡诈师做得昏天黑地的那几个星期彻底打开了他的身体，甚至有一次被绑在床上直接靠着乳头上的跳蛋高潮。天知道对方到底哪里来这么多的花样。自从某日对方以时间到了的借口消失之后，白鸦才发现前面的抚慰已经不能解决问题了，不被插入后面就没有办法达到顶端。长期靠着情趣玩具解决需求的身体在热烈地欢迎真枪实弹的到来。  
外套落在地上，干裂的嘴唇亲吻着蝴蝶骨处的皮肤。男人的食指沾着润滑剂轻轻探入两个指节。“真紧啊，你真的不是处吗？”  
怎么听都不像是善意的赞美，白鸦并不想和对方纠缠过多，“要做快做。”后面随着对方浅浅的抽插而发痒，他绝望地想着自己可能真的要带着跳蛋上学才能不在课间的时候躲进洗手间解决问题了。  
从窗户上钟表的倒影可以看到还差三分钟结束活动，他祈祷着这个男人最好是个快枪手，但刚才口的经历来看他却更希望对方把他插到高潮。诡诈师毕竟是以自己身体做的模板，无论如何都不能和床笫经历丰富的成熟男人相比。  
互相冲突的思维让他分心，乳头被突然一揪，猝不及防的快感使得他叫出了声。  
“看来是我不行了，这种时候你居然还能想着其他的事情。”男人在他耳后感慨，后穴里的两根手指突然指着一点用力顶弄。  
“不、不要，啊……”前列腺传来的极度快感让白鸦瞬间软了身子向下栽去，被身后的人捞住了。男人将他转了个身子，让他坐在窗户边缘。内裤被扯下，两条白皙的腿搭在对方肩膀上，白鸦只能发着抖感受对方在后穴里熟练地作弄。作恶的茧只是轻轻摩擦就能让他惊叫出声，更何况现在对方是集中火力一点猛攻了。  
“就是这样……”男人埋在他的肩窝里嘶嘶地喘息着笑，“我无数次地想过这个样子……你真是太棒了。”白鸦的眼角泛着嫣红，身体因为追求快感而不自觉地迎合。第三根手指加入，他只觉得后面已经有了的噗呲水声让他难堪。  
男人的性器早就恢复了坚挺，白鸦闭上眼睛不想知道自己能否容纳这个巨物，那看起来比刚才口交时的尺寸还要吓人，网上的任何一款按摩棒与这个相比都要自惭形秽。小白鸦因为之前的动作早就高高昂起，只是因为无法高潮而涨得通红。  
仅仅插入一个前端白鸦就不得不强迫自己放松，如果对方强行挺进自己明天就不用来上学了。甬道逐渐被填充的快感替代了几周以来的空虚，他抬起腰迎合对方的抽插，额头上的汗水向下滑落滴进锁骨再流到胸膛。背后的玻璃被撞得哐哐作响，耳边淫荡的浪叫让他觉得身体已经不再属于自己。意识逐渐混乱，欲望的诉求占据了上风。  
耳边响起了熟悉的电铃，是社团活动解散的铃声。  
白鸦浑身都绷紧了，他知道接下来会发生什么——他的同学会一个个离开教学楼，走向校门，然后各自告别着回家，而只要在这段路上有一个人抬头，他的一切所作所为都会暴露在众人的目光之下。  
“咬得真紧啊。我都快动不了了。”男人对白鸦的恐慌满不在乎，反而加大了抽插的力度让他无心去在乎，“就这样被看到也好吧？这样全校都知道你是个淫乱的孩子了。”  
“绝对……不行……”因为情欲而迷茫的眼神里有一丝仅剩的清明，“快出去……”  
男人看着他着急的样子，恶趣味地笑了笑，“天下没有免费的午餐。”  
白鸦已经没有和他讨价还价的力气，“我知道……”  
没再多说，男人抱起少年坐在椅子上，结合处没有分开。调整发软的大腿勉强让自己能够跪稳，白鸦双手撑着着扶手，慢慢地动了起来。坐着的姿势让性器更深入到体内，顶弄到之前不曾触及的极限。从未体验过的快感催使白鸦失去了最后的自制力，主动寻求着未被满足的快感。  
“哈啊……”男人的忽然一挺腰让失去重心的白鸦差点扑到他怀里，对方终于像是耗尽了所有的耐心，将男孩直接按在办公桌上大开大合地干起来。“轻，轻一点……呜……”快感逼出的眼泪滴落在桌子上，但他更渴望对方彻底地塞满，他甚至想到了关于男人所说的“想操他的人不止一个”，是不是说——  
心理与生理的刺激同时达到巅峰，精液颤抖着洒到桌上。  
似乎是少年失神的高潮脸终于满足了男人心里的愿望，白鸦能感受到大股液体打在内壁里，填满他的后穴。对方也迎来了高潮。

能感受到后穴里的精液向下滑落流在内裤上，腿脚发软的白鸦只想尽可能快点穿好衣服避免尴尬。男人在背后打量着。就在他拿起书包准备回家时，对方把一张纸交给他。  
“是你自己的卷子，拿好。”白鸦接过一看，面色通红。上面沾着他刚刚无意识射出的精液。“明天我要评讲，可别错过了。”男人拿起公文包，这时候他才意识到自己被扒个精光的时候对方甚至都没有脱衣服。屈辱感再次袭上了他的心头。  
“你还会再来的，对吧。”就在他准备关门跑路时，男人突然开口。白鸦回头瞟了他一眼，意思是“为什么你会这么想”。  
“你还想认识一下‘那群人’，不是吗？”  
回答他的是重重的一声“砰”的关门声。


End file.
